1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically but not exclusively to various techniques for scheduling over multiple hops in wireless communication networks.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Currently, ad-hoc wireless networks are being deployed to provide long range wireless communications for voice, data, audio, video, messaging, and multimedia (e.g., content). An ad-hoc wireless network is formed by a number of wireless nodes that join together to provide backhaul services to other wireless nodes. In an ad-hoc wireless network, content is routed from one wireless node to another until the content reaches its destination. A continuous connection is provided to the destination through one or more intermediate nodes, which may be dynamically reconfigured to maintain a connection when one or more wireless nodes in the ad-hoc network becomes unavailable.
Ad-hoc wireless networks provide a unique opportunity to expand the wireless coverage currently offered by existing infrastructures. By way of example, an ad-hoc wireless network may be used to expand the geographic reach of a cellular network or a WLAN. An ad-hoc wireless network also provides an attractive alternative to cable and Digital Subscriber Lines (DSLs) for broadband access. With the recent advent of ad-hoc wireless networks and the vast potential for improving wireless communications, more efficient ways are needed to support the transmission of content through these networks.